Abridged Kirby: Episode 3
by JadeDragonKnight
Summary: Meta Knight has challenged Kirby to a duel.  The young warrior must accept, but he didn't expect someone to rewrite the battle.  This is the next chapter of the abridged series and you don't want to miss it!
1. Part 1

Abridged Kirby

Episode 3

Part 1

It was a beautiful morning in Pupupu Land. Kirby and Tokkori were sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door.

"KIRBY, GET UP NOW!" Bun shouted.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Fumu asked.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"I told you I'm not interested in anything you're selling!" Tokkori yelled.

"Tokkori, what are you doing in Kirby's house?" Fumu asked.

"He sat on me while I was sleeping in my nest last night, so I took his bed. What do you need him for anyway?"

"Get him! We have to speak with him," Bun said.

"Why-"

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay," Tokkori replied as he flew up to Kirby. "Wake up!"

The bird jabbed him in the stomach, three times as Kirby winced in pain. He fell out of the tree and rolled in front of Fumu and Bun. The boy then kicked him in the head.

"You are rude today," Fumu said.

Kirby sat up, rubbing his head and stomach at the same time.

"Piyo, piyo, piyo," he muttered angrily.

"Kirby, this is a dire emergency of great…urgency!" Fumu shouted.

The ball tilted his head in confusion.

"Has Meta Knight come to your house yet?"

Kirby shook his head.

"Well get out of town now, while you still can!" Bun yelled.

"He wants to do something horrible," Fumu said.

"Ah, is this Kirby's house?"

"YEIP!" Fumu screamed as she jumped high in the air.

All heads followed her up then returned to the mailman.

"Morning Mosu, what's up?" Bun asked.

"I have a special letter for Kirby," the old man said hoarsely. He took out a letter from his bag and read, "It's from…uh….hmm."

Just then, Fumu landed, took the envelope from the man and said, "Let me see. It's from Sir Meta Knight!"

Everyone gasped while Fumu unfolded the paper.

"It says eggs, milk, bread, candy- what the heck is this?"

"That's his grocery list," Bun replied, "check the back."

"Ok," she said as she flipped it over, "Kirby, I challenge you to a duel. I have reasons for this and as a star warrior you must accept."

"Piyo," Kirby cheered.

"No, don't 'piyo', this is bad," Bun said.

"I'll go tell the villagers since Mosu is asleep," Tokkori said as he flew off toward the town.

The mailman stood there snoring with his head down and a bubble hanging on his nose. Kirby walked over and popped the bubble.

"Wah, who's it? Oh, I guess I should go now," Mosu said as he turned and left.

* * *

><p>The villagers crowded around the tree in the center of town.<p>

"Sir Meta Knight challenged Kirby?" one of them asked.

"Why would he do that?"

"Silence!" Tokkori shouted, "If you don't believe me then talk to Mosu. I suggest you watch the fight for some entertainment, unless you don't want to see blood."

A villager fainted from the thought of it.

"Nah, I have disgusting food that no one eats to make," Kawasaki said happily.

"And I gotta watch that criminal that's in my jail for no reason."

"And I have to…um…go do something else."

With that note, everyone left.

"Humph, wimps," the bird murmured.


	2. Part 2

Abridged Kirby

Episode 3

Part 2

Fumu, Bun, and Kirby stood at the entrance to Kabu's Valley. Fumu looked to Kirby.

"Kirby this is serious," she informed, "I don't feel like explaining it so here's a flashback for you."

The screen got all wavy and revealed Bun and Fumu watching Meta Knight go up some stairs to the throne room. The children followed and listened to their conversation.

"You want me to do what?" Meta Knight asked King Dedede.

"I want you to take your freakin' sword and beat the crap out of Kirby," the king ordered.

"But I don't want to beat up Kirby. He hasn't done anything to me. Well, except that one time…" the knight argued. "That was my candy bar," he muttered, his eye twitching.

"Just do it," Escargon commanded.

"Why not just send a demon on him?"

"Who told you?" the king shouted, then cleared his throat and said, "I mean, why would you think something as ridiculous as that?"

"Just a rumor," the old knight replied.

"Why are you so worried? Are you guy's relatives or something?" Escargon asked.

"No! What kind of rumor is that?" Meta Knight yelled. Then, he whispered to Blade and Sword, "Do I have any relatives?"

The subordinates shrugged.

"Well as my knight you must be loyal to me and obey my ever command!" the king added.

"Curse you chivalry," the knight said under his breath. Then, he replied, "As your loyal knight, I shall obey."

"This is really bad," Bun whispered to Fumu.

The screen got wavy again and switched back to present time.

"I like flashbacks," Bun said.

"Yeah, me too," Fumu added. She shook her head and informed, "So you have to be serious Kirby. I think he wants to kill you!"

Kirby jumped back in horror.

"He doesn't want to kill him, just rough him up," Bun argued.

"Hey down there!"

They all looked up the cliff face to see the knights standing there.

"I finally found you guys," Meta Knight shouted, "I thought you chickened out!"

"But you told them to come here," Sword informed.

"Oh, right."

He jumped down from the cliff. When he landed, he winced in pain and staggered to the side.

"Ow, that wasn't too smart," he muttered. He straightened and said, "Fumu, Bun, you might want to leave. It could get a little messy."

"I thought you were on Kirby's side!" Fumu argued.

"Does the word chivalry ring a bell?"

"Curse you chivalry," Bun murmured.

"Now, OUT OF THE WAY!" the knight yelled as he took out his sword, jumped through the stunned kids, and wacked Kirby.

When Fumu tried to run after him, Sword and Blade jumped in her way.

"Oh, he was right, that wasn't too smart," the knights muttered in pain.

Meta Knight continued to smack Kirby around. After a few more swings, he stopped from a minute and walked up to him. Kirby looked up at him from the ground and saw him pointing his sword at him. He turned it on its sharp side.

"Lucky for you I remembered to use the flat side," Meta Knight informed.

"Meta Knight, this is crazy!" Fumu shouted.

"Yeah, he's unarmed!" Bun added.

"Opps, my bad," the knight said. He turned to Blade and Sword and yelled, "Kirby needs a sword!"

"Ok," Blade replied.

He picked up Sword and tossed him into the area. The knight landed on his back. He moaned as he got up and stuck his sword in the ground to support himself.

"Thank you Sword," Meta Knight said.

"Huh? Oh, you're welcome," he replied in pain.

The knight slowly walked back to the cliff stiffly. Kirby looked at the blade.

"Don't just stare at it, pick it up," Meta Knight said.

Kirby walked up to it and hopped up to grab the hilt. He pulled up several times, groaning, but it wouldn't move. Meta Knight lifted an eyebrow.

"You need some help?"

Kirby shook his head and yanked at the weapon again. Meta Knight continued to watch the puff ball struggle.

"For God's sake! It can't be that heavy!"

"He might not be able to pick it up," Blade informed.

"Well what do you want me to do, give him a stick?" Meta Knight asked.

The sword tilted and fell to the ground. Kirby held it up and smiled.

"Piyo," he cheered.

"Good job, now use it!" Meta Knight commanded as he lunged at the pink puff and smacked him in the face again.

"Woo! Go Kirby!" Bun cheered.

"He's losing, Bun," Fumu informed.

"He is?" her brother asked. Then he shouted, "Woo, Meta Knight! Kick his butt!"

Fumu stared at him in shock. Meta Knight hit Kirby repeatedly on the head with his sword. The warrior was bouncing from the force.

"Hehe, he's like a basketball," Meta Knight laughed.

"My lord, don't forget to do the-"

"What," he shouted, "I can't hear you over the cries of pain!"

Kirby fell out of the painful loop and weakly stood up. The old knight ran towards him. Kirby began to wildly swing the sword. Meta Knight jumped back after he came in contact.

"Hey you blocked me," he stated, "Maybe I knocked some sense into you."

Blade face palmed his head from the pun.

"Now, behold the most powerful sword attack of Meta Fu!"

"Meta Fu?" Fumu asked.

"Sounds like a Chinese dish," Bun said.

He jumped high into the air, his golden sword glowing white.

"SWORD BEAM!"

Meta Knight swung the sword, the light escaped the blade and cut through the air. Kirby jumped out of the way as the beam sliced through the earth and exploded on a cliff edge.

When Meta Knight landed, he explained, "That was the Sword Beam. In order to do it, you must be one with your body, mind, and sword. You must empty your mind and be completely focused. So, CONCENTRATE!"

Kirby thought for a moment. Then, his eyelids became heavy. He plopped down on the ground and fell asleep. Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Uh, not what I was expecting," Fumu said.

Meta Knight blinked.

"He fell asleep on me," he said. "Oh well, I'll just go wake him up."

He began to approach Kirby.

"Ah, he's going to kill him!" Fumu screamed.

"Quick, let's crush him with this boulder!" Bun informed.

They began pushing the rock until it fell.

"Kirby, wake up- Holy Cow!"

The knight pushed Kirby out of the way of the incoming stone. It hit the ground and sent a dust cloud out, blanking the area. Meta Knight held his cape up over his face.

"Kirby," he called, "I know you can't hear because your asleep, but where are you?"

Fumu and Bun fled with Kirby in hand.


	3. Part 3

Abridged Kirby

Episode 3

Part 3

"Come on Kirby, wake up," Fumu whispered loudly.

She continued to nudge him.

"Ugh, it's useless. He's probably dreaming about food," Bun added.

Kirby grinned, reached out at something, and brought an invisible object to his mouth.

"Kirby!"

Bun and Fumu looked around the corner to find the knights standing there.

"Kirby, where are you?" Blade and Sword shouted.

"I hope they don't find us," Fumu muttered.

"It's no use, he probably left," Sword stated.

"Did you check in your shoe?" Meta Knight asked.

"Why would he be in my shoe?"

"I don't know, but I left you five bucks in there."

"Really?" he replied as he got on the ground and started yanking on his foot.

"Hehe, he fell for it," the old knight chuckled under his breath.

"Master, what are we going to do?" Blade asked. "You didn't get enough time to teach him the Sword Beam."

"Well obviously, I can't do much more," he replied, "Dedede's probably going to get a sword demon to kick his butt, harder than I kicked it, and I didn't even kick it! That's how bad he's going to be kicked."

"That's bad," Blade replied.

Fumu gasped. She and Bun grabbed Kirby and ran off. Sword finally got his shoe off and looked inside.

"Aw, there's no five bucks in here," he said.

"Duh, it's in your other shoe," Meta Knight replied.

Sword began yanking at his other foot. Meta Knight chuckled at the struggling knight.

"How come I don't get five bucks?" Blade asked himself.

"We have to get Kirby out of here," Fumu said as she and Bun ran toward the exit.

Suddenly, headlights flicked on, revealing Escargon and King Dedede in their tank.

"Hehe, where do you think you're going?" the king laughed.

"RUN!" Fumu shouted.

They turned and ran in the other direction.

"They always run," Escargon chuckled, revving the engine.

The tank speeded after them. Fumu and Bun ran as fast as they could with Kirby in their hands. Suddenly, Fumu tripped and Kirby was sent flying at the tank. He bounced off the hood and slammed into a canyon wall. He woke up and shook his aching head. Just then, a giant bug demon appeared in front of him.

"A bug? That's your demon?" Fumu asked.

"Squish it Kirby!" Bun shouted.

The demon began swinging its club and sword at the pink puff. Kirby dodged the blows.

"Hey, I found them," Meta Knight said as he ran up to the scene. "Huh, what are you doing here your majesty?"

"Killing Kirby with a bug demon," Dedede replied.

"But, you wanted me to beat Kirby up. Now I'm confused."

"You're too weak. We don't need you for this anymore," Escargon sneered.

"I take offense to that. Wait," he said, turning towards the fight, "Maybe the sense I knocked into Kirby will help him in this fight. This is fight or die time, baby."

Kirby continued to dodge the bug's attacks.

"Kirby, suck it up!" Fumu shouted.

Kirby stood back and inhaled. The bug didn't budge.

"Do you really think Kirby can eat it and not indigestion?" Meta Knight asked.

"AH!" Fumu screamed. "How did, but you were over there a second ago!"

"Hmm, I guess you could say I was over there," the knight replied.

Just then, Sword and Blade walked in panting. They collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"Sheez guys, you get lost or something?" Meta Knight asked.

Kirby stopped inhaling. The demon laughed and continued to swing at him. Fumu thought for a moment then looked up at the sword.

"Kirby, inhale again, but get the sword this time!" she shouted.

The pink puff inhaled again. Again, the demon didn't budge.

"Oh Blade," Meta Knight said, "Kirby needs a sword."

"Okie dokie," he replied as he picked up Sword.

"No, no, no!" the knight objected before he was flung at the beast.

He slammed into the weapon and the demon let go of it. The blade disappeared inside Kirby's mouth.

"That's gotta hurt," Bun winced.

Kirby emitted a bright light. A green hat appeared on his head and a golden sword formed in his fist.

"Cool, that's Sword Kirby," Meta Knight informed.

"That's a bit obvious," Fumu muttered.

The demon switched out its club with two humongous swords. Kirby's sword grew in size to match. They began fighting.

"Woo, go Meta Knight!" Bun cheered.

"I'm not fighting, but thank you."

After a few minutes of swinging the sword around, Kirby got sleepy and lied down on the ground.

"This is not a good time to take a nap!" Fumu shouted.

"He's becoming one with everything," Meta Knight said dramatically.

"Yeah, he's going to become one of the dead in a second," Bun added.

The beast laughed and prepared for the final blow. Suddenly, Kirby woke up and sprung in the air. His sword began to glow.

"Sword Beam!"

Kirby sliced the air and a light flew out from the blade. The bug blocked the attack, but the swords shattered and the beam sliced it clean in half. The demon exploded and Fumu and Bun cheered.

"Way to go Kirby!"

Cheers and clapping could be heard from the canyon wall. All the villagers stood at the top, watching the brave warrior.

"I'll just have to kill him myself," Dedede muttered as he drove toward the puff ball.

They stopped in front of Meta Knight.

"Hey, get out of the way!" Escargon shouted.

"You must obey!" Dedede added.

"I always wanted to say this," he muttered. "SCREW YOU CHIVALRY!"

He kicked the tank into the air. It rolled backwards with the screaming men inside. It ran into a distant wall and sent a dust cloud up.

"Woo! Yeah, that felt good!"

The knight turned to the kids that were hanging their mouths open in shock.

"What? It was a one-time thing," Meta Knight stated, wrapping himself in his cape.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter is a little Blooper that I didn't put into the story.<strong>

**Please Review**


	4. Blooper

Abridged Kirby

Episode 3

BLOOPER

Meta knight smacked Kirby around with his sword. Kirby fell to the ground and looked up at the knight, who was standing on a rock.

"Kirby, inhale him!" Fumu shouted.

Kirby began to inhale. Meta Knight didn't budge.

"What the heck? Why couldn't he inhale you?" Fumu asked.

"Because I'm too _fat_ for _that_," Meta Knight sassed.

Sword, Blade, and Bun broke out in laughter and began rolling on the ground.

"You're all rude today!" Fumu complained.


End file.
